


Challenge 6: Cycles

by nomical



Series: And Then There Was Porn (Summer Pornathon '14) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Clouds, M/M, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tied for second place in its category and scored some points for the glorious Team Envy. Thank you to everyone who voted :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge 6: Cycles

"Well Mr. Emrys, I have to say, your service record is exemplary. Henceforth, I'm assigning you one of our more, shall we say, spirited cases."

"I'm sure I'm up for the challenge sir."

***

Nothing could have prepared him for the challenge that is Arthur.

"I've just been promoted," says Arthur smugly, swirling a wisp of cirrostratus around in his palm. "I used to be a human."

"That's nice," says Merlin, twitching slightly as some of the clouds slip through his fingers and streak away across the sky.

Arthur clearly picks up on his disapproval and rolls his eyes. "So, what are you and why exactly do I need you?"

"I'm a cloud herder," says Merlin proudly. "I keep you and the other shepherds in line."

Arthur narrows his eyes. "I don't need a minder _Merlin_."

The remaining clouds in his palm tremble and blacken, tiny beads of rain forming on their undersides.

"Of course you don't."

***

"Gwen! Hey Gwen! Gwen look over here! Why isn't she looking at me Merlin?"

"Arthur please, you're really not supposed to make it rain when the sun is out. Especially not during Leon's heat wave."

"GWEN!"

Merlin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before chasing after his wayward charge.

***

"We've a nice easy assignment today: create some low-lying stratus over the Midlands and bring in some altostratus around midday."

"That sounds boring. Why don't I make a giant monster instead?"

"Because you can't just make up formations on a whim! This pattern has been on the calendar for weeks. Now come on, show me how you thin them out."

Arthur whines and flops on his back, picking apart the clouds petulantly. He's almost cute: in a pain in the arse sort of way.

***

August in Scotland is much like February in Southern England.

"That bits mine."

"Just because it's called 'Arthur's Seat' doesn't mean it's yours."

Arthur responds by sticking his tongue out at him and arranging his flock around the mountain, letting the sun through to its peak but blocking it from the rest of the city. Reporters dub it as the strangest weather phenomenon Edinburgh has ever seen.

***

Morgana is the East Wind. That's not a poetic description of her personality; she's literally the East Wind. She comes with autumn and drives Arthur up the metaphorical wall by blowing his herd all over creation.   
  
"No one likes you," Arthur says churlishly. "Literally. No one has ever said, 'hmmm, I do hope we'll have some wind today'. You're the worst bit of weather."  
  
Morgana responds by blowing his clouds out over Swansea. Arthur puffs up his remaining flock into a castle complete with ramparts and catapults.  
  
"Arthur, you should really go after your flock," Merlin tries weakly. He looks at the full scale battle going on in front of him and departs to track down Arthur's wayward stratoculumus.

***

Winter comes and with it word that Morgana has decided to vacation in Canada. Merlin is pleased that they might finally have time for some proper training but less so with the sulk Arthur now wears on an almost permanent basis.  
  
"Who am I supposed to play with now?" Arthur pokes at an altocumulus desolately.  
  
Merlin spends the rest of his day persuading Mithian to give them a rainbow. He gets two weeks' worth of desk duty for his infraction, but it's worth it to see the smile on Arthur's face.

***

The first day Merlin's allowed back in the field, Arthur greets him with a hug and a perfectly formed nimbostratus.  
  
"I've been practicing," he says, still holding Merlin close.  
  
"I can see that! Soon enough you won't need me at all." His smile is forced but there's truth behind his words.  
  
Apparently Arthur doesn't agree. His clouds turn dark and swell menacingly. Merlin takes a deep breath and braces against the inevitable freezing rain storm that's about to pour down.  
  
"I'll always need you Merlin," Arthur says sincerely.

"Ok." It comes out a bit like a wobbly question but Merlin doesn't know what else say.

Arthur looks at him appraisingly and apparently finds the answer he's looking for.

"I've been practicing something else too."

"Oh?"

Arthur takes a deep breath and guides his flock to encircle them. The last slip of cumulonimbus closes around them and then Arthur's lips are crushing his, wet and hot and full of want. Merlin gives way easily and soon they're a mess of hands and tongues and clouds.

"I didn't know, ah, clouds could be, mmmmm, used like this."

"Shut up Merlin."


End file.
